Sane-less Sanity
by nat0the0cat
Summary: Dark Carnival AU, featuring mainly the GOM. Features certain themes such as Yaoi, rape, self-harm, and character death. Featuring Akakuro, Aokise, with side hints of MidoTaka and HimuroXMurasakibara (doesn't know ship name ;-;) please enjoy and remember it's M for a reason, if you don't like don't read !
1. Chapter 1 Sane-Ful

**Ahaha…. So this is rated M for a very huge reason, the first and maybe second chapter will be maybeT at most, but from then on out it's Yaoi, rape, character death, suicide, homicide, self-harm, abusive natures, and all that… So this is the warning I'm giving you, don't read if you don't want to, you've been warned.**

 **Bold:** author note or dark enraged communication

 _italic:_ whispering or flashbacks

underline: chapter name

"~"= spoken words

'~'= thoughts

 **I don't own KNB or any of its beautiful characters. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: "Sane-ful"...

It was a cold night in mid-October. A rainbow haired group could be seen disturbing the others around them at a festival.

"Kuroko-cchi so mean!"

"AOI KISE SHUT UP!"

"Be respectful, nanodayo!"

"Kuro-chin do you have any more snacks~?"

"No I do not, I'm sorry Murasakibara-kun."

" **Daiki, Ryouta…**."

"SORRY AKASHICCHI/AKASHI!" A blond-haired, and dark blue-haired teen yelled in alarm. A red haired teen with heterochromatic eyes glared daggers at them and light glinted of a pair of scissors in his pocket.

"Akashi-kun please spare them." Blanked a small sky blue-haired teen. It took a second for the murderous aura to weaken around the redhead, but eventually the scissors went back out of view.

"Fine Tetsuya… Now Shintaro how much farther until we get to the third sector?" He questioned staring intimidatingly at the taller green-head, who pushed up his glasses in response.

"We'll be there within a few minutes."

§~N0T0C~§

A few minutes later the group arrived at a seemingly broken down carnival tent. It had a barley legible sign on top, it read "Sane-ful", Erie broken music emitted from the entrance.

"Shintaro…" There was an aura of rage emitting from the heterochromatic-eyed teen. "This does not look like the third sector…" A devious smile appeared on his face. The carrot spluttered.

"Well, um, this, um is, this… It should be here…." He said before muttering to himself, "Oha-Asa predicted bad luck for all of the signs today though…" The smallest member of the group stepped forward,

"Well while we're here, why don't we look inside, it seems to be some kind of attraction."

"I-I IN TH-THE-THERE!" The tanned teen shouted. " _it looks haunted¡_ " He scream whispered backing behind the rest of the group.

"Mine-chin's a scaredy cat~" A tall purple giant muttered chewing on pocket that they had bought in the last sector. The ganguro was about to interrupt when the redhead spoke first,

" **Well I believe Tetsuya's right, we should go in, shouldn't we Daiki?** " His words practically Ozed murder. The group soon entered the tent with Akashi and Kuroko holding hands calmly, Aomine clutching to Kises back as if he would die if he detached. Midorima followed a straight expression on his face, with the purple giant in tow still munching on his food. The tent was actually quite large on the inside, or at least it seemed, you couldn't see more than two feet in front of you. They just followed the sound of the broken circus music.

"Akashi-kun I think I see a light up ahead." The petite man pointed out, the emperor hummed in response as the got closer. They finally got close enough to to the light so it could be of use, there was a record player on top of a lone table with a light shining on it from above. As the two approached the light they noticed the rest of the group was gone.

"Those Idiots…" Akashi cursed under his breath before a gasp was heard next to him, he turned and Kuroko was sprawled unconscious on the ground. Before another second passed darkness surrounded the young heir knocking him onto the ground. Only hearing that deranged music before fading into the darkness.

§~N0T0C~§

 **A/N: Oooookay so first take done, whew I'm gonna be honest… No clue what I'm doing but there were three main factors that lead me to this *cough* messed up *cough* I love KNB, am absolutely TERRIFIED OF CLOWNS AND CIRCUSES AND ALL THAT DEMONIC STUFF, and what little KNB carnival stuff I've seen, only like one or two is dark-carnival stuff and that didn't work with me, plus they hadn't been updated in awhile…. So this was born! So anyways hope you enjoyed this will probably be the only "safe" chapter so don't read if you don't like the kind of stuff I mentioned! Oh and sorry for shortness I didn't wanna get to deep with the first chappie, this should be updated on Fridays.**

-N0T0C


	2. Chapter 2 Snapped Strings

Ahaha…. So this is rated M for a very huge reason, the first and maybe second chapter will be maybeT at most, but from then on out it's Yaoi, rape, character death, suicide, homicide, self-harm, abusive natures, and all that… So this is the warning I'm giving you, don't read if you don't want to, you've been warned.

 **Anonunmus** : Thank you for reviewing, I've always loved these types of stories too but they have never lasted, so I'm glad you like the idea and I hope you'll like my interpretation of it!

 **Bold** : author note or dark enraged communication

 _italic_ : whispering or flashbacks

underline: chapter name

"~"= spoken words

'~'= thoughts

I don't own KNB or any of its beautiful characters. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Snapped Strings

"Mido-chin where did Aka-chin and the others go?~"

"I don't know nanodayo. Stop breathing on me nanodayo." Murasakibara and Midorima somehow ended up together as they too had lost the others in the darkness. They froze as the music which had all but turned off blared up again before immediately shutting off leaving an eerie silence.

"Mido-chin what happened with the music?" His playful tone was more fearful now, with good reason. The green haired teens response never came, the giant reached around, but the Oha-Asa follower was nowhere near him.

"Mido-chin-" The purple haired teen began before he was cut off by a scream before his senses followed his sight and fell into darkness.

§~N0T0C~§

The duo wandered into the darkness only to realize, at the fade of the music, that their were only two sets of footsteps.

"Aominecchi where are the others?" The blonde model asked the usually sarcastic teen who had his face buried into Kise's back practically being dragged along.

"D-d-dunn-no." The Ace replied his voice muffled by the others jacket.

"Aominec-" Kise stopped in mid-sentence as the light blared on and all they could see was a thick red liquid dripping from above forming a pool. The two's screams were all but made worthless as the cursed music blared on in their ears before they soon dropped to the ground. The only thing standing their vision was blood.

§~N0T0C~§

A blast of music shook a small sky-haired teen from unconsciousness.

"Akashi-Kun?" He questioned looking around, he was on top of a rectangular wooden table, around his wrists were small tight strings. He attempted to stand only to have the strings hoist him up into the air leaving him dangling in the air. The strings dug into his wrists, he struggled to free himself, but every jerk only pulled him higher. Blood seeped from the cuts forming in his wrists, his usually blank face twisted with pain as he pushed down the want to scream out in pain. Before he could realize from where it came two small knives dropped down from above impaling both of his hands. He screeched in pain unable to hold it in anymore, the blood dripped from his hands rapidly falling towards the ground which had now all but become a black haze as Kuroko's visor started to blur. His last sight was from above, a bright demented smile seeming to produce its own light as it looked down.

§~N0T0C~§

A screech of pain was heard by a certain Redhead teen as he was stuck to a chair, being forced to watch _his_ Tetsuya, cry out in pain.

"WHO THE FUCK IS DOING THIS!" He shouted in no certain direction as he had no knowledge of where he was. He was normally a calm and collected person, but in this case he had lost it, whoever was hurting his Tetsuya was going to die in the most excruciating way possible, he would make sure of that.

 **A/N: okay time for me to dish out my long list of apologies, I'm really really really sorry for all the OOC-ness (especially for Akashi), I'm sorry that this is so short, and I'm sorry for being kind of a jerk author on my part. But the only way I know how to this is through LOTS of cliffhangers. And remember mental can be a lot worse than physical pain. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. I'll look forward to seeing you in the next chapter!**

 **-N0T0C**


	3. Chapter 3 Ever So Slowly Cracking(redone

So this is rated M for a very huge reason, the first and maybe second chapter will be maybeT at most, but from then on out it's Yaoi, rape, character death, suicide, homicide, self-harm, abusive natures, and all that… So this is the warning I'm giving you, don't read if you don't want to, you've been warned.

 **Bold** : author note or dark enraged communication

 _Italic_ : whispering or flashbacks

Underline: chapter name

"~"= spoken words

'~'= thoughts

I don't own KNB or any of its beautiful characters. I only own my OCs. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Ever so Slowly Cracking

A Loud groan was heard by nothing but the void of darkness surrounding a certain giant sized teenager. His mind blurred as the usually lax human tried to focus his brain on the events unfolding before him. As his mind became clearer panic quickly settled in replacing his earlier confusion. The teens first response to this panic was to move and get the hell out of the dark room. That only led to more panic as he realized. His Limbs. Can't. Move. They weren't restrained by some object or chain, no he would be able to feel something there if that were the case. His limbs were simply not responding to the commands he gave them. As panic ensued and what parts of his body he could move started rattling violently, not then did he realize the slow mechanical cranks above him. As he realized the walls surrounding his small space, not then did he see the small red dot flicker on in the corner. As a metal wall slammed down on his massive legs, crushing them in every sense of the word, then did the Purple haired Giant do what he realized he had to do, as it was the only thing to do. He screamed.

~N0T0C~

A scream shook awoke a glasses wearing teen into consciousness. As he slowly blinked the daze away he started to focus on the elements of the room. In his minds state of hysteria he could only see slightly in front of him, which only gave way to the dimly illuminated concrete floor. He looked at his arms and legs, he was attached to the small platform behind him.  
' _Nothing good can come of this_.' was the only excuse his brain gave out.  
"Shintaro! Shintaro can you hear me!" A familiar voice reached the green head's ear.  
"Akashi?" He questioned his voice raspy. "Akashi what's going on?!" Midorima answered in a state of alarm.  
"I- I don't know!" The emperor shouted his usual confidence long gone. His answer sent Midorima into a state of shock,  
'Akashi didn't know... Akashi, the emperor, the leader, didn't know' His brain swallowed up all reason and filled with doubt, worry, And fear...  
"Midorima's throat closed up and any words he tried to utter didn't reach anyone's ears, much less Akashi's. He opened his mouth trying to say something, anything. When a softened shot came from the rooms other side. The green haired teen could only blink as a small painful bullet pierced his lungs, then his hands, the his shoulders, then his eyes. In the split second before the Basketball player's life ended he listened do the last words he would hear, which were slowly fading into darkness.  
" **SHINTARO** "

~N0T0C~

* * *

 **I AM THE WORST BEING ON PLANET EARTH JFC I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS, i AM SO FCKING SORRY, i'LL TRY TO GET MYSELF TO UPDATE MORE ONCE AGAIN I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE(Update July 25th: sorry I have no clue what FanFiction did to this chapter but I think I fixed it for now, sorry about that!)**  
-N0T0C (AKA a giant piece of TRASH)


End file.
